Cleanin' Out My Closet
Cleanin' Out My Closet is an Eminem song on the album The Eminem Show. The song deals with criticism against his lyrics, his relationship with Kim, his father, and his issues with his mother. He is talking about 'cleanin out his closet which means that he wants to get his past off of his chest and clean the skeletons out of his closet. Lyrics Intro Where's my snare, I have no snare in my headphones There you go 1 Have you ever been hated or discriminated against I have; I've been protested and demonstrated against Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times Sick as the mind of the motherfuckin' kid that's behind All this commotion emotions run deep as ocean's explodin' Tempers flarin' from parents just blow 'em off and keep goin' Not takin' nothin' from no one give 'em hell long as I'm breathin' Keep kickin' ass in the mornin' and takin' names in the evenin' Leave 'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out Look at me now; I bet ya probably sick of me now ain't you momma? I'ma make you look so ridiculous now Chorus I'm sorry momma I never meant to hurt you I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet (one more time) I said I'm sorry momma I never meant to hurt you I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet 2 Ha! I got some skeletons in my closet And I don't know if no one knows it So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it I'mma expose it; I'll take you back to '73 Before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' CD I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye No I don't on second thought I just fuckin' wished he would die I look at Hailie, and I couldn't picture leavin' her side Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try To make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake I maybe made some mistakes But I'm only human, but I'm man enough to face them today What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets outta that gun Cause I'da killed him; shit I woulda shot Kim and them both It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to "The Eminem Show" Chorus I'm sorry momma I never meant to hurt you I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet (one more time) I said I'm sorry momma I never meant to hurt you I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet 3 Now I would never dis my own momma just to get recognition Take a second to listen for who you think this record is dissin' But put yourself in my position; just try to envision Witnessin' your momma poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen Bitchin' that someone's always goin' through her purse and shit's missin' Goin' through public housing systems, victim of Munchausen's Syndrome My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to ya stomach Doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me Ma So you could try to justify the way you treated me Ma But guess what? You're gettin' older now and it's cold when you're lonely And Nathan's growin' up so quick he's gonna know that your phony And Hailie's gettin' so big now; you should see her, she's beautiful But you'll never see her - she won't even be at your funeral See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong Bitch do your song - keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get You selfish bitch; I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me Well guess what, I am dead - dead to you as can be! Chorus I'm sorry momma I never meant to hurt you I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet (one more time) I said I'm sorry momma I never meant to hurt you I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet Video Category:Song Category:The Eminem Show Category:2000s Category:Single Category:Curtain Call: The Hits Category:2002